Jarida-Apologise
by DisneyWiggles
Summary: Just a little drabble about Jack and Merida, after a fight, something happens that changes their lives and makes them live in regret. Jarida Crossover.


**-Authors Note-I do not own any characters, they are property of DreamWorks and Pixar.**

**This is just a little drabble i wrote for an english assignment, which i failed in...apparently this drabble was really crappy...I just wanted to see if it was really that bad, so please review and tell me what you think :) **

Jarida-Apologise.

Sudden clash of a door opening, revealing the clouds placed in a sloppy puddle of grey tones, over stepping the once clear sky of a pallet of blue hues. The trees arrive throughout into a clan of tall high branches, loosely covered in emerald green leaves. Away from the steady paved concrete bricks. The stone walls that once hugged the freedom was now left behind as the unnatural cheery red hair moved along a pale frame wept upon a ebony black horse. The moss would rebound back in shape as sudden pressure hits it by the galloping of the animal's steady but harsh hooves. Away from it all, civilization to nature, the drastic change impacted deeply. Clutching the horse's firm body, the girl hides her face in its mane, with a furrowed brow. The trees began huddling, closing in on them. The branches stroked against their skin as they were driven into the plains. Even the light struggled to find its way through the darkened atmosphere.

"You're NEVER there for me!" the echo pounded her mind, as large drops fell from her eyes with a cascading waterfall to follow. Sharp branches caught the ripped edges of her satin dress. Muddy and discoloured, her once blue dress represented the sky which was now covered in gloomy clouds. The crimson red hair was now avoiding it luscious colour due to the surrounding of the stark grounds. The hair faded more once the mist loosely danced around in the air. "Just LISTEN!" her voice pinched her mind once more. "Jack!" Her eyes closed, tight with anger. "I'll never love you, I'd rather DIE than love you!" the echo ringed.

As the land around her piled with dark silhouettes haunting in the form of trees, she questions herself. The branches around her started descending across. The mist never leads the way, but rather blurs it into an unknown fog of smooth grey. Realising with the natural animalistic sense the animal which Merida was riding upon makes a sudden pause. Gripping on the belt, Merida manages to hold on and steady the horse. Taking in what was around her, where the mist had once indulged in. Now were pale sights of rock edges, with moss covered in the cracks and dew drops on the crisp clean grass which was lightly tinted. The fog danced away towards different directions out wards leaving Merida confused and her horse stumbling, afraid of crossing pass the land.

Merida's eyes widened leaving two large teal eyes peering across the place as she jumped off her pet. The clouds had suddenly darkened with light still barely seeping through the cracks. Rising above a group of clumpy clouds, appeared an arm stretching an arrow of well-formed black wood. An eclipse mounded pair of eyes appears with lowered tense eyebrows. Merida turns with slow pauses, her unruly hair moving along with her head. Her face is now plastered with confusion, then her eyes bulge while her eyebrows lift up her eye lids. With a small gasp, and realisation she trips on her own, face scarred with terror as she landed on the cold tinted grass.

A lean figure suddenly comes on a high branch on the moss incrusted trunk of an evergreen tree. Placing his hand on the moss, he takes in the sight with navy blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows. The owner of the eclipse like eyes scrunches up his eyebrows keeping only ninety per cent of his eyes opened. The sun being hidden in the sky was like these eyes, hidden and concealed beneath hatred.

The arrow is aimed and released by the dark shadow and speeds through the air accurately. It heads towards the only still vibrant colour, the inflamed red. Merida arches back on the plains, grasping the wet grass in clutches. In shock she shuffles her legs, struggling to defend herself. The arrow pierces into Merida's stomach, exploding dust on impact. In pain, the red head scrunches up her face and fell deeper onto the grass bed. The lean figure that was on the tree branch had a change of expression. He looked horrified.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled and leaped ahead to the grassy bed. Merida slump down, eyes shut with tears. The shadow that just shot her relishes this moment of triumph by chuckling and disappears. Merida curled up as she is slowly consumed by the writhing arrow. "MERIDA!" a concerned voice yelled. "Jack..." she replied softly looking up, urging in pain while clutching her stomach. Her swollen red eyes shut and she fell into his arms for a hug while tears streamed down her freckled face. He sighed in grief, "I'm sorry Merida…" her face buried deeper into his arms. "It's not your fault" she said. "It's gonna be alright, trust… Trust me" he said with a shaky voice, water building up in his tear duct. Merida shuffled and they locked eyes, both a cold blue yet some where they could still feel warmth. "You'll be alright…okay… You'll be fine. We will just be like we used to be…we will get help" "Jack…" "We will get help, don't worry" he looked around quickly. "Somebody, please anyone around here, please she… She's hurt; we need hel-""Jack!" "What…" he sobbed. " I don't want to be the same as before, we will only end up fighting again but, i love you." She said with a weak smile. "I love you too." He said in a whisper.

Her eyelids fell. "No..NOOOOO!" he started shaking her, "Nooo, Merida!" He had trails of tears departing from his eyes arriving in the corner of his mouth to taste the salty misery. He hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her dead body. Memories flashed in his mind. "Hey, do you want to learn a new language?" a giggly Merida said. "Maybe French? I just learnt it!" she said all bubbly. "heh heh, why so I can say I love you in another language?" chuckled Jack. "Nooo..." Merida said a little too high pitched while darting her eyes side to side. "heh heh, I...I was just wondering…" she said with a shy smile and tucked a stray ginger curl behind her ear. "Fine, if you want to" he said with a sly grin. "Okay, a simple line, hrmmmm..Oh what about 'my name is' Jack?" she relied excitedly. He smirked at the adorableness. "So repeat after me." He nodded. "Je m' appelle Jack" she said "Juit ta coop plow." He nodded, pleased with himself. Merida's face went blank. "Uh lets, let's try it again" "Okay." "Je m' appelle Jack." "Juit ta plea blue." He smiled brightly. "Huh, it's not... Quite what I'm saying," Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? Sounds the same to me." "It does, really?" "Yeah." "Alright, let's just try it again." "Okay." "Really listen," "Got it." He said while closing his eyes. "Je…maaaa…pellleee..Jack." "Juit ta flupe flea." She looked at him in disbelief. "Jee ma pelle Jack." She said more harshly. "Juit ta coal blue!" he cried. "Nooooo!" Disappointed, Merida said calmly, "Okay, maybe if we just break it down." Jack nodded, looking hopeless. "Okay..." she took a deep breath. "Je..." "Je…" "Ma" "ma" "pelle" "pelle" "Je m'appelle" she smiled brightly. "Me poo poo" he said brightly as well. Merida stared at him." I...I can't do this, it's too hard" she began, packing up her books roughly dumping them into her satchel. "Where, where you going?" Jack asked disturbed. "I'm gonnna go before I shove your head through a wall!" she yelled shaking. Jack smirked. "How dumb do you think I am?" He paused. "Don't answer that."

Black and white his memories stayed. A flash of white controlled his mind, while sluggish fire flies floated, wisping around them from the branches of trees. Memories from moments before crammed over the happy times. The fight they just had before the loss of her life. "You're never there for me!" yelled a distressed Merida. "What?" Jack replied surprised. "I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!" "Oh, and this whole time I thought you were." "Just LISTEN!" she clinched her fist. "No..no.." "ARGHHHHHHH!" she threw her hands down by a near table. "Jack!" "You, you just don't care how I-""No..no" "what are you?" he firmed his look and continued." Really annoying and reaaal grumpy" Merida stared in shock, and then tense her facial features. "And you're a-" "you don't know what I am!" he said in defence. "Shuuuut itttttt!" Locking eyes both tear glances starting to well up. "I'll never love you, I'd rather DIE than love you!" she screamed. In sudden shock Jack took a step back. Merida already having eyes filled with tears, scrunched up her face and grabbed the door knob and opened the squeaky door made of wood. With that, she fled the place on her ebony black horse. Jack looked out the window. "No…" he whispered.

A sudden flash finished the memory, leaving him crying in regret. "If we didn't fight, this wouldn't happen…it's all my fault…" he whispered tilting his head down. The sun had finally penetrated through the glumly clouds. It rises over the towering peaks, and the dark shadows of trees lengthened on the grass. The fire flies had disappeared and the dramatic change of lighting made half the place warm and vibrant and the other avoided colour. The light finally hits the dead body of Merida still in the arms of Jack. "Je m'apelle Jack et Je t'aime."

**-So...What did you think? Please leave a comment and i hope the Jarida fans liked it :)**

**Jarida needs more love! Its such a cute couple! :)**

**Oh and the part about the french learning lesson flashback thing Jack had with Merida, was based on the scene from friends when Joey trys to learn french with Phebe, i just thought it was a cute touch to add :D**

**Extra Question-Who do you think was the eclipsed eyes(guy who shot the arrow) owner?**

**Hope you enjoyed this drabble! Bye! :D**


End file.
